


Books

by sugarandspace



Series: Flufftober 2018 Drabbles [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: “What time is it?” Magnus asks, his voice laced with sleep.“Late,” Alec answers simply. “Go back to sleep.”





	Books

**Author's Note:**

> Another one that has a weak connection to the prompt but oh well

It’s well into the night when Alec steps into the loft. He’s fairly certain Magnus is already asleep, so he moves with all his Shadowhunter agility not to wake him up, his steps light-footed on the floor. He leaves his boots, jacket, blade, and bow by the door, opting to clean them tomorrow. He knows the ichor will have dried by then and will be ten times harder to get out, but right now he doesn’t care. He wants nothing more than to have a hot shower and to crawl into Magnus’ ridiculously comfortable bed next to his boyfriend.

Alec continues walking to the the bedroom, where he’s greeted with a sight that brings a smile to his tired face.

Magnus is indeed sleeping, but his bedside table lamp is still on and he has a book on his chest, opened on the page where he had been when he fell asleep. 

A fond smile stays on Alec’s face as he quietly gets closer, picking up the book and placing it on the bedside table. He adjusts the blanket so that Magnus is more comfortably covered, and lastly places a soft kiss on his forehead before pulling away and turning the lamp off before he carefully makes his way to the bathroom.

The shower is quick and efficient, he gets rid of all the sweat and ichor and blood- his own and his opponent’s - that tonight’s patrol had left behind. He changes to the fresh clothes he took with him to the bathroom, and quietly opens the door to the bedroom.

He makes his way to his side of the bed and slips between the sheets, almost having a heart attack when he hears the small whisper.

“What time is it?” Magnus asks, his voice laced with sleep.

“Late,” Alec answers simply. “Go back to sleep.”

“Mhm,” Magnus mumbles as he scoots closer to tuck his face underneath Alec’s chin. “I tried to stay up and wait for you.”

“I told you you didn’t need to do that,” Alec says with his own voice equally quiet in the dark, his hand coming up to card through Magnus’ soft hair. “I told you I wasn’t going to be back until very late.”

“Wanted to,” Magnus mumbles simply and Alec knows he’s seconds away from falling back asleep.

“I love you,” Alec says simply, not sure if Magnus even hears him until he hears a small noise in reply, followed by deep breaths.

And there, in the loft and in Magnus’ bed, with Manus right beside him, Alec is able to forget the patrol and demons and the report that he’s have to fill tomorrow, and he slips into a restful sleep as well.  


End file.
